


Desert Rosa

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: The Quest for Q [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Crack, F/F, Limericks, M/M, MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April, Meta, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April!The quest continues...We wander into#14 - Desert Rosa:Make a fancreation for a rare pair you have not created for yetJames and Alec and Eve find themselves facing evidence of a VERY rare pair indeed...
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Rosa Klebb/Tatiana Romanova
Series: The Quest for Q [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690834
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Desert Rosa

**Desert Rosa**

“What’s next?” James asked as he drove the rattling SUV over a rough road through the desert.

Alec unrolled the map. “This is Desert Rosa and our objective is ‘Make a fancreation for a rare pair you have not created for yet.’”

Moneypenny tapped the map gently. “This is the last objective before we reach the dragon’s lair, so that’s good. How have you been doing with the writing assignments?”

Alec chuckled. “But that’s the best part! So far, we’ve just shown up, they appear, and we move on.”

Moneypenny rolled her eyes. “Sounds right. You lads avoiding all the _hard_ work... But who’s writing them?”

There was an uncomfortable silence while all three stared out into the desert that stretched endlessly on before them, dotted only occasionally with cacti and rocky outcroppings. There was nothing in sight and it looked like they could travel without water and food under the burning sun for days without reaching anything that might help them survive in such an inhospitable landscape...

“Right.” Moneypenny announced briskly. “Gifts from a greater power it is, then. Oh look, what is that odd structure that has appeared so suddenly before us?”

“Gift from a greater power, apparently,” James muttered, shutting his mouth when Moneypenny elbowed him.

“Pull up, James,” Alec directed. “It looks like some kind of monument or memorial.”

A massive stone slab rose up from the sand with an inscription carved deeply into it.

> _Out Of Russia With Love_
> 
> Rosa Klebb was a top name in SPECTRE
> 
> She’d a poisoned shoe blade to protect her
> 
> Though she tried to kill Bond
> 
> There’s a ‘ship that’s been spawned
> 
> Now we’ve all kinds of cause to respect her
> 
> Tatiana Romanova was her lover
> 
> Though they hid it from all as a cover
> 
> They just started a fling
> 
> But it became a real thing
> 
> And they swore holy vows to each other
> 
> They defected from SPECTRE and ran far
> 
> Changed identities and opened a sports bar
> 
> Tatiana poured drinks
> 
> Rosa bounced all the finks
> 
> And they toasted each year with caviar

There was a long silence before Alec shrugged. “Well, it’s definitely a fancreation for a rare pair...”

“So that’s it?” Moneypenny asked. “Now we just head for the dragon’s lair?”

“Suppose so.” James turned and headed back to the battered SUV.

Alec smirked as he followed. “James, you’re not sulking, are you?”

James gave him an even look. “Why should I sulk?”

“Because _that_ ,” Alec gestured back at the monument, “represents a Bond girl you _didn’t_ get.”

Moneypenny covered a laugh with a sudden coughing fit. “We should go,” she said, clearing her throat.

“Yes,” James said flatly. “We should.”

Alec’s phone dinged as they got into the car. “Text from Q,” he said, frowning at it.

_Agents, the nanotechnology is proving more stubborn than even a double-oh. I need more time to work on the antidote. I suggest you find a route to attempt all the objectives on the map._

“Is he serious?” James asked incredulously.

Alec pulled out the map and frowned at it. “Head back toward Vegas-by-the-sea while we figure out a route.”

James grumbled as he turned the vehicle around. “There’s such a thing as taking an adventure too far.”


End file.
